


И если я говорю сам с собой, не подслушивай

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у дэйва шиза<br/>у дэйва нет шизы</p>
            </blockquote>





	И если я говорю сам с собой, не подслушивай

**Author's Note:**

> с возвращением

Иногда в моей вялотекущей шизофрении происходят небольшие паузы, позволяющие мозгу немного передохнуть и переключиться с одних стремных мыслей на другие. Я не очень люблю это дело. Не поймите меня неправильно, разнообразие это круто, это невероятно и волшебно. Если вы каждый день питаетесь пиццей, то разнообразие в виде супа это более, чем круто. Только вот лучше бы мой мозг каждый день жрал свою "пиццу", заставляя меня просыпаться ночью от жутких кошмаров и собственных криков, чем у меня появлялась бы возможность подумать о том, что такой дерьмо происходит не только со мной. И именно в такие моменты моя шизофрения начинает убивать мозг и тело быстрее и быстрее, так что происходит следующее: я звоню Джону и спрашиваю, может ли мы недельку пожить вместе. 

— У меня в доме обнаружили грызунов, и теперь все будут травить.

Джон даже не слушает до конца, только кидает:

— Давай, и захвати приставку.

Час и три бутылки пива я у него. Три часа и семь бутылок пива спустя я уже понимаю как серьезно ошибся, и не стоило бы поддаваться своим мыслям. Но, стойте, я ведь болен, так что нет ничего такого в том, что я в очередной раз нашел в пустой комнате грабли и со всей дури наступил на них. За всю свою никчемную жизнь я наступал на грабли такое большое количество раз, что отбил последние мозги. Именно этим я аргументирую свое косоглазие, усиливающееся с каждой минутой. Джон даже не дергается, он занят чтением журнала, а я занят... Чем я тут занят вообще?

— Чувак, все в порядке?

— Нет, не особо.

— Да, я и вижу, как будто тебя твои же крысы укусили в зад, — Джон хмыкает, прикрывает рот кулаком, стараясь не заржать. При ком он сдерживается я не понимаю. Видимо, мои подозрения не беспочвенны и Джон тоже поехал крышей.

Хотя этот факт я установил еще после первой своей встречи с соевым.

Получается, крыша Джона не просто поехала, она уже так далеко от нашего гниющего города, что мне не угнаться на ней даже под одним из своих самых сильных приходов. Получается, я зря пытаюсь разнюхать тут хоть что-то. Получается, мне страдать на диване Джона шесть ночей и все из-за того что я...

_Из-за того, что ты полный придурок, Дэйв, давай, не строй из себя Колумба. Мы это давно знаем._

Мы?

_Да, мы. Тут есть адекватный Дэйв и неадекватный. И еще есть один очень молчаливый экземпляр Дэйва..._

Стоп-стоп, вы не можете называть себя так. Вы экземпляры экземпляра, если выражаться точно.

_Как быстро ты смирился со своей жизнью клона, похвально. Но суть в том, что здесь есть еще один очень молчаливый Дэйв и нам бы хотелось понять причину такого поведения. Точнее, мы понимаем, да и он не дурак. А ты что скажешь об этом?_

— Ничего! — подскакиваю на полу. Черт, что я делаю на полу? Почему так много вопросов к себе? Почему я все еще спрашиваю? Хватит!

— Дэйв? — Джон разворачивается на своем тупом стуле и даже встает. Я понимаю все неправильно, и не очень хочу вдаваться в подробности, но в последние несколько месяцев он очень редко называл меня по имени. Каждый раз это было почти случайностью. Как будто он позволял себе смиловаться надо мной и дать мне понять, что все хорошо. Что, пусть я и убил самого себя, чего не помню, но это нормально. Я помню ровно сколько, сколько помнил тот Дэйв. И я живу его жизнью, я делаю такие же ошибки, что и он. И я прожил все его промахи и немногочисленные победы. Всю его жизнь с самим самой, с Джоном, без Джона какое-то время. 

Так что он зовет меня Дэйвом и это странно.

Я бы даже сказал волнующе, но я не дама из романа, и у руках у меня нет веера, а грудь не сжимает корсетом.

Короче, я валяюсь на полу, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло, а Джон подходит все ближе.

Шизофрения опять напоминает о себе.

Мне приходится приглядеться к Джону — нет ли у того кругов под глазами, не искусаны ли губы, не трясутся ли руки. Все это несколько проблематично, потому что одновременно с попытками наблюдения я пытаюсь отползти подальше от друга, но мне мешает диван, и полная рассеянность внимания. И мне не хочется от него отползать — я совсем не понимаю, кто именно дает такую команду телу.

— Дэйв? — он повторяет, медленнее, как будто стараясь успокоить дикое животное, или больного человека.

Эй, да я ведь больной, точно. Значит, Джон делает все верно.

— Тебе принести воды? Или еще чего?

Ага, принеси мне снотворное, только, пожалуйста, принеси таблетку или две, не тащи всю упаковку. Нет надо таких глупостей, Джон.

— Нет.

— И все? — он слишком близко, нависает надо мной. Мне становится трудно дышать. Не хочу разбираться в этом тоже.

— Вода, — прошу я.

Он приносит из кухни огромную кружку. Белую в красный горошек. Откуда тут вообще такая?

Пытаюсь отойти от своей псевдопанической атаки я понимаю, что опять не слежу за Джоном. Тот просто смотрит на меня.

Ха-ха, Дэйв, ты придурок. Снова.

— Пожалуй, пойду спать.

Наблюдения можно продолжать целую неделю. Нужно заниматься этим на пустую голову.

Джон уходит в свою комнату, и я еще два часа слышу, как он ходит там, читает журнал и смеется сам с собой.

Только проваливаясь в сон я думаю: может, он смеется не только сам с собой?...

Но даже неудобный диван не помогает зацепиться за эту мысль, видимо, сказывается нервное напряжение.

Оно и к лучшему.

 _Да, оно и к лучшему_ , — подсказывают эти уроды.


End file.
